Transvaal World Cup III
On February 1, 2009 the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal (Department for Sport and Athletics of Transvaal) and the Transvaal Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Association Football Union) announced the decision to host the third annual Transvaal World Cup in March 2009. The inaugural Transvaal Cup was originally hosted in the late spring of 2007 as the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer (or Nordreich Cup for short). After the collapse of Nordreich, the tournament resumed a couple of weeks later under the name of Transvaal Cup. The second Transvaal Cup was held in March 2008. Thirty-two nations participated and the tournament was won by Paraganea. The Transvaal World Cup has been sanctioned by various CN soccer federations, the United Cybernations Football Associations (UCFA), Liga Mundo, and FIFOB. Champions Participants Sign-up for the tournament was announced on February 2, 2009 and Transvaal, Franzharia, Arcadian Empire, Mac Land, Magna Roma, Killallippies, Sooners, Dragonia, MLW worldwide, Kevodia, Dun Carrig, Delta Omega, The Cheeselands, Prince Edward Island, Uralica, Neo Japan, and Tahoe all registered that day. Cataduanes, Cainian Epire, J Andres, Avinyon, Melloria, Deutschland, and VolNation signed up during the following day to bring the number of teams to 24. Children of Odin signed up on February 4, 2009 followed by Costa Libertad the day after. Stadium Facilities *''Botha Stadium'' - Pretoria *''Jake Felan Klingen Memorial Stadium'' - Johannesburg *''Vrystaat Stadium'' - Bloemfontien *''Unification Stadium'' - Kaapstad (Cape Town) *''Gaborone Civic Field'' - Gaborone, Botswana Rules - Deadline to sign up is 11:59pm February 27, 2009 - Preliminary Pool Assignment and tournament schedule will be released February 28 - First matches start March 1 PRIZE MONEY The following prize money will be awarded by the Federal Government of Transvaal as foreign aid (any alliance surrender or war restrictions shall apply): 1st place = $3,000,000 2nd place = $2,000,000 3rd place = $1,000,000 4th place = $750,000 5th place = $500,000 ARBITRATION - Botha is the final arbitrator of all decisions regarding the tournament. - FIFA2005 is the AI platform for managing and playing out the tournament. ENTRIES - entries are made under your in-game nation name; RP entities will not be accepted TEAM ASSIGMENT - pre-set stock teams in FIFA2005 will be assigned to represent your national squads. - you pick one of the following nationalities to represent your team: England, Scotland, France, Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Spain, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Switzerland, Austria, Korea, USA, Brazil, or Mexico. Team assigned will be determined by me based on your nationality selection as well as a couple of secret factors. Previous tournament participation will improve the quality of your team: - new entrants will have a 3-star team assigned - nations that participated in one previous soccer tournament hosted by Transvaal shall have a 4-star team assigned - nations which participated in both the Nordreich Cup and Transvaal Cup I will have a 5-star team assigned The identity of your assigned team will be revealed when the pools are announced MATCH RULES - preliminary round-robin games can end in win, loss, or draw; 3 points for a win and 1 point for a draw. - single-game knock out games are played under Transvaal Football Union rules for deciding draws: if both teams are drawn after 90 minutes, sudden-death overtime is played for 30 minutes (2 x 15 minute periods). If still drawn after extra-time, then a shootout will follow.